


Du riechst so gut

by Menfinske



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Scarf Kink, Schneider's scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: Paul finds Schneider's scarf while he is cleaning up the hotel-room he's in for the moment. He really had just intended to use it to block out the light but- well, he's not going to complain about what happens instead.





	Du riechst so gut

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wondrous collection of Schneider's scarves. And also inspired by simply needing some stress-relief.  
> I do hope you enjoy, despite the fact that it's short and rather quickly written.
> 
> //Edit: There is now a page where you can give Rammstein prompt ideas. Anyone can visit and give ideas and anyone can fill the prompts. So post them or browse them if you feel like it: https://rammfic.dreamwidth.org/288.html

Paul glances around the hotel room, sighing at the mess he’d managed to make of it. Paul hadn’t felt like going to the afterparty last night, had instead headed for his own hotel room. Once inside, however, he hadn’t exactly felt like sleeping and had instead turned on the music. Loudly enough to draw Schneider out of the drummer’s own room and into his. 

They’d shared a bottle of vodka between them, enough to ensure his hangover had been postponed until later, still a little drunk even now. Considering they have to be back on the bus in- Paul glances at his watch- less than two hours, however, he really needs to clean up the mess they’d made and get his possessions into the open trunk at the end of his bed. Sighing and resigning himself to the task, he sets to it. 

He’s just about done an hour later, debating between giving the room a last once-over or risking Bob’s wrath by leaving the hotel-room as is. It’s not exactly neat, but not anything a little housekeeping couldn’t fix. His eyes land on a piece of fabric on the couch and he suppresses another sigh at the thought of having to give a once-over lest he miss any of his clothes for the rest of the tour. 

Retrieving the fabric from between the pillows however, reveals that it’s not any clothing of his that had managed to evade the initial sweep. Instead, it’s the scarf Schneider had been wearing last night. Paul snorts to himself at, easily correcting his thought as; the scarf Schneider had been wearing nearly non-stop the last few weeks. 

He sits down on the couch, trying to remember what room Schneider is in so he could return the scarf. He could also just give it back on the bus, of course, but he’d rather avoid the rest of the band wondering why they hadn’t showed up at the afterparty if they had actually partied afterwards. He can’t remember, though, making him reach for his phone and send Schneider a text asking him what room he’s in, because he’s found his scarf. 

He puts his phone away, closing his eyes against the head-ache that is beginning to set in now that the effects of the alcohol are beginning to slide off. It’s still there, still present enough to reject the majority of the headache, but it doesn’t exactly help that he’s now left without the energy to do that second sweep around the room he’d been debating earlier. 

Instead, he lays the scarf across his eyes to block out the light in an attempt to forestall the head-ache from getting worse. It’s a useless idea, Paul is aware, the lack of light not able to stop his body from dismantling the alcohol in his blood, but he’s happy enough to lie there and relax. 

At least- until the scarf shifts, sliding down a little so that the edge of it is tickling his nose with every breath. Paul grins a little at the feeling before his brain registers the scent that hits him through the same process. Schneider’s scent is heavily present on the scarf. It’s a familiar scent to Paul, after about thirty years in which they’d known each other. After all the times they had to share a room to cut back costs or to help each other get over a broken heart. After all the times they shared a bed in either a drunken haze or an eager touch when neither of them had been able to pick up a woman that night. 

Schneider had changed his soaps and colognes over the years. The drummer isn’t exactly vain, but he definitely does have a style that he likes to uphold, making him invested in smelling a certain way rather than just not smelling bad. Paul had prided himself on his ability to pick out a good cologne for Schneider on his last birthday, pleasantly surprised when he discovered the drummer had liked it well enough to buy a new flask of it when the bottle Paul had gifted him had been empty. 

It’s a wooden scent, though tinged with a bit of leather. A bit understated compared to some of the colognes he’d used in the past, but it sticks to him better than the previous ones as well. Underneath the scent of the cologne, however, there’s the familiar tone of Schneider himself. It’s difficult to describe, but Paul’s reaction to it is instant and visceral. He relaxes all over at the ghost-presence of his friend, closing his eyes and letting it wash over him. 

Paul can feel his cock suddenly stirring inside his trousers, for some reason. He shifts a little when he feels himself stiffening up, though he doesn’t move too much. He doesn’t exactly feel like jerking off right now, tiredness getting to him now that he’s sat down. He ignores his cock, instead, keeping his eyes closed and his breath evening out into a sleepy pattern.

It must be the fact that he’s half-asleep, Paul is fairly sure he wouldn’t otherwise have done so, but he’s suddenly aware of his own hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off casually. No rush, no haste. Just enjoying himself, taking his time and letting himself enjoy the touch. He sighs happily as he leans further back on the couch, continuing the slow and steady pace around his cock for a while, closing his eyes again at the relaxation it brings him. 

“I do hope you’re not planning to use my scarf as a tissue.” Paul basically jumps at the sudden addition of Schneider’s voice, sitting up and taking his hand off his cock while his other hand takes Schneider’s scarf off his face, even as he turns to look at the drummer.

“How did you get in?” 

“You must have forgotten to lock your room after I left last night. Enjoying yourself?” Schneider is smirking even as he walks closer. 

“Oh please, as if you never do,” Paul counters with a chuckle, unashamed of being caught jerking himself off. After all these years as a band, so much time spent together, all six of them had been caught doing so before. In fact, Paul has been caught a little less on average, Richard might argue he’s due for a couple- busts. The other guitarist did love to make Paul groan at his awful puns.

“Not to my friend’s scarf,” Schneider says, laughing without judgement. Paul blushes now, not having drawn the connection between the scarf and his own beating off. “I know you chose my cologne, Paul, but I didn’t realize you liked it that much.”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself,” Paul protests with a grin. “I hadn’t even realized. I was just using your scarf to block the light. Alcohol is only now beginning to wear off. I was trying to stave off a headache.” 

“Mh. And do the opposite with an orgasm,” Schneider laughs. “Come on, lie on the bed. I’ll help you.”

“You will?” Paul asks, looking at the drummer curiously. Who shrugs casually.

“Not the first time I would. Besides, one should always be there to help out a friend.” 

“It would be the first time in over a decade,” Paul says. Then; “God, we’re getting old.” Schneider chuckles a little at the observation. 

“Mh, and clearly the lack of physical contact is getting to you if you now require my scarf to have a fun time with yourself. Like I said, lie down,” Schneider repeats, getting up to lock the door while Paul walks over to the bed, sitting down but not lying down just yet. Instead he watches as Schneider walks back to the couch, retrieving his scarf from where Paul had left it, and walks over. He straddles Paul’s hips, then pushes the guitarist until he is lying down on the bed. 

“Lift your arms,” Schneider commands and Paul obeys, though he can’t help but draw his eyebrows together in surprise even as he does so. Schneider leans across him and Paul can soon feel a soft fabric across his wrists.

“Are you cuffing me?” Paul imagines his voice must be quite high due to his surprise. 

“Yes. Unless you object?” Schneider inquires, eyebrow drawn up as he glances back at Paul, the scarf bound around his wrist but not secured yet. Paul considers his friend for a moment, then shakes his head. “Good.” Schneider continues to cuff him to the bed, sitting back when he’s satisfied with it. 

He gets off Paul’s hip to be able to take the other man’s trousers off. Paul squirms, trying to help Schneider but having a little difficulty to achieve that with his arms tied. Eventually, though, his jeans have come off. His boxer-briefs are still on, but Schneider doesn’t remove those yet, pressing kisses to Paul’s cock with the fabric in between. 

Paul bites back a moan, aware that one of their bandmates is likely in the room next to his, throwing his head back at the initial contact. When he glances back down, Schneider is looking up at him, mischief in the drummer’s eyes and a smirk visible on those thin but nonetheless capable lips. Paul’s breath halts for a moment, remembering all the earlier times they’d done something similar. Schneider’s eyes weren’t lined by wrinkles or bags yet, in those days, and he hadn’t had a moustache to tickle against Paul’s cock. His hair had always differed over the years, Schneider never being content to stick with a hairstyle for long, but it’d never been streaked with bits of grey during the previous times. 

And yet for all that Schneider looks older now, for all that both of them look and are older now, there’s something eternally young in Schneider’s expression, in the way he’s kneeled between Paul’s legs, mouthing at his cock. Perhaps it’s exactly because it had been so long, the act recapturing the feeling of being young. More likely it’s because neither of them had changed much over the years, being very similar now as the day they’d met all those years ago. 

Paul quickly forgets about all of those thoughts, however, when Schneider frees Paul’s cock from its fabric confines. He doesn’t bother repeating the same process as Paul’s jeans, instead pulling on Paul’s underwear just enough so that it doesn’t threaten to slip back up and cover his now-exposed package. Schneider’s mouth returns to Paul’s cock, pressing open-mouthed kisses and little licks along the shaft before he reaches the head. 

Schneider’s eyes meet his even as the drummer’s hands find his balls, lightly rolling them between his fingers. Paul bites back another moan, struggling with his arms to try and reach for Schneider’s head, to make the drummer stop teasing and push him down on Paul’s cock. Of course, though, his arms are bound behind his head. Tightly enough that Paul doesn’t have to wonder if Schneider had done this before, even if he hadn’t ever known about it. 

“Schneider, please,” Paul whines. Schneider smirks broadly, clearly satisfied with his ability to rile Paul up like that. He doesn’t require more begging, however, pressing first a tentative skin to Paul’s cock, then opening his mouth further and taking Paul’s cock into his mouth. 

Paul would be lying to say Schneider is doing so skilfully. They may have done this before, but they hadn’t done it often enough to get a habit of it. Not to mention, unless he had done so after his last time with Paul, it had been about 14 years ago now that he had. No, Schneider takes Paul’s cock into his mouth a bit clumsily, teeth scraping the sensitive flesh on his cock by accident at one point and making Schneider halt his progress downwards and lightly squeeze Paul’s thighs in a silent apology. 

Schneider can’t manage to swallow him all the way down yet either. He gets close, but gags before he reaches it. Instead, the drummer hollows his cheeks, making Paul throws his head back as he tries to suppress another moan. Schneider begins to move his mouth back up, sucking on the head of Paul’s cock enthusiastically before moving back down.

Schneider repeats the motion until Paul feels Schneider’s moustache tickle at the flesh surrounding his cock, proving the drummer had managed to take Paul’s entire cock in his mouth. Paul bites his lip, trying and failing to contain another moan.  
“Should have used that scarf as a gag instead,” Paul murmurs when Schneider holds still for a moment. He feels the drummer laugh about his comment. His pent-up pleasure along with the vibrations of Schneider’s laugh prove enough to make Paul climax without warning. Paul feels the scarf wrap tightly around his wrist as his body tightens with it, the pleasure building until he feels dizzy with it as he shoots his load accidently down Schneider’s throat. He’s still ringing with it by the time Schneider slides off his cock, taking the empty glass on Paul’s bedside table and spitting whatever comes up into it.

“Sorry. I- that came completely without warning,” he manages with a sheepish grin. 

“I’ll take it as a compliment that I haven’t completely forgotten how to pleasure a man,” Schneider laughs easily, crawling up the bed to undo his scarf from around Paul’s wrist before he gets up to grab a drink to rinse the taste from his mouth. 

“Mh. No, you haven’t,” Paul confirms, pulling his briefs back into their place before stepping into his jeans and pulling them on as well. “What about you?” 

“Mh. Oh, I already had my share of pleasure this morning,” Schneider admits with a sheepish smile as he waves Paul’s offer away. “I probably should get back to finish up packing, actually, given that my activities kept me busy.”

“Your scarf,” Paul says, holding the fabric out to the drummer when he moves towards the door.

“Keep it.”

“But it’s your favourite.”

“Mh. And apparently it’s your favourite too,” Schneider laughs. Paul scowls but doesn’t protest as Schneider actually does leave. In fact, he’s a little happy about getting to keep the scarf, crazy as it might be. Schneider’s presence had always been comforting. Having his scent on hand wouldn’t be too bad a thing. Paul grins a little as he re-opens his trunk to put the scarf inside, folding it neatly and ensuring it wouldn’t be the first thing someone sees when they open it. He's perfectly content to keep the scarf as his, without the others mocking him for it.


End file.
